


Dark Side [Science Boyfriend]

by 9shadesofkai



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adorable Tony, BL, Begging, Bottom Tony, Boys Love - Freeform, Bruce is psychotic, Bruce love tony too much, Dark Bruce Banner, Dirty Talk, Dominant, Fear Play, Green Eyes, Height difference, Hot, Innocent Tony, Intense, Jealous Bruce Banner, Jealousy, Kidnapping, LGBT, M/M, Protective, Protective Bruce Banner, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Sleepy Tony, Smut, Submissive, Top Bruce, alternative universe, bambi eyes, breath play, bruce can control his anger but he pretend he can’t, cute tony, dark humour, drunk, dub con, everyone loves tony, he is so smol, hulk and Bruce is one, kidnappint, nice ass, non con, not end game compliant, obsessive - Freeform, one sided Steve roger, possessive, possessive Bruce Banner, small tony, soft, tony is cute and sexy but he doesn’t know, tony is gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadesofkai/pseuds/9shadesofkai
Summary: Warning: Dark Bruce Banner X Tony Stark"Urm honey?" Tony's eyes narrowed a little."Yes dear?" Bruce's lips curled into a shy smile, "you see, it is not exactly a good time to piss me off."The Hulk is just a mindless beast, an embodiment of Banner's anger.Contrary to popular belief, Banner is far from a physically weak, socially withdrawn, and emotionally reserved physicist.He is a lot more than that, at least, he knows what he is doing when he "unintentionally" hulked out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner x Tony Stark, Science Boyfriend - Relationship, one sided Steve Rogers x Tony Stark, science bros - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce banner is so hot when he is angry and when his eyes turn greens, you can’t change my mind and yes I’m referring to Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> There will be a lot of intense smut🌚

Banner remembered the day he met tony, in fact,he was very intrigued.

A genius huh, that's rare.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Tony made the move first, he went up and offer a hand to him. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

It's not the first time someone comes up and try to pretend they like both sides of him, some hid it well but most don't.

ahh, must be that pair of beautiful eyes.

Banner looked up and met tony's eyes, his warm brown eyes turned into an eerie green for a moment but it faded so quickly no one noticed. He hesitantly shook his hand with a shy smile plastered on his face.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony signalled the lab as his lips curled into a smile.

Oh, darling, we will.

His voice had dropped almost an octave but tony didn't catch it.

——————W—A—R—N—I—N—G—S——————-

1\. Dark Bruce Banner: he is not a hero, he only became one because of Tony. Psychotic and manipulative behaviour.

2\. Explicit Scenes: Violence and death involved and yeah some 👉🏻👈🏻👀 Scenes.

3\. ACTUALLY, it is pretty cute🥺

BONUS (˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

If you like possessive behaviours like jealousy THEN this is for you💖


	2. Chapter 1: Underlying Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting was very pleasant, except Bruce’s possessiveness almost got out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment for suggestions and kudos if you liked it:)

A few months ago 

Tony POV

"Jarvis, give me a little bit of that.." Tony slides his finger to the left and pinch the little document to widen it, "yes that's it."

Clips of the hulk obliterating objects flashed on the screen.   
Tony observed closely, his eyes illuminated by a mixture of green and blue, infatuated by what he had seen.

"What do you think, J." 

"Dr Bruce Banner lives a life caught between the soft-spoken scientist he's always been and the uncontrollable green monster powered by his rage," Jarvis said, his robotic voice sounded almost sympathetic.

"It's fascinating." He whispered.

Back to the current timeline ☆〜

"Doctor Banner," Tony called out, his eyes still focused on the tesseract sceptre.

"Please, call me Bruce." Bruce turned around with a shy but pleased smile. 

"Tony for me then." The corners of his eyes crinkled as he took a packet of blueberry out of nowhere and threw one into his mouth. "You want some?" He offered.  
Bruce didn't reply but he took one from Tony's hand, making tony smile again.

"You know, you should come by stark tower sometime." Tony suggested, "Top 10 floors, all R&D, you'd love it, it's candy land." 

"..Thanks but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke," Bruce paused for a moment, " Harlem." 

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment." Tony walked around Bruce as he walked, "no intention, no surprises!" As he said his last word, he poked Bruce with an electronic zap. 

"Oww!" Bruce's eyes widened for a second as Tony leaned forward to have a closer view of his face, "Oh wow nothing?" He frowned, surprised at how amused the big guy is now.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve walked in, his jaws clenched and muscles tensed. 

Uh oh, America golden boy is upset.

"Oh, the jury's here." Tony glanced at Steve, paying no attention at all. "You've really got a lid on, what's your secret?" Tony tilted his head, "mellow jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" He guessed.

Bruce almost chuckled at that, cute. 

"Is everything funny to you?" Steve glared at Tony, clearly baffled. 

Obnoxious, Bruce frowned, he was having fun.

"Well, funny things are." Tony raised an eyebrow and pointed the zap at Steve, which well, got even angrier.

"Well endangering other lives in this ship isn't funny." Steve turned his head to Bruce who is still focusing on the computer, " sorry, not trying to offend you, doctor."

"It's okay." Bruce gave a half-smile, he took out his specs and gently put it at the table, usually a subtle sign that he's not exactly very happy. " I wouldn't be here if I can't handle pointy things."

That's right, leave us alone.

For a second, Steve thought there was an underlying meaning only targeted at him, but when he looked again, no greens, no anger or any form of annoyance.

"Aw come on." Tony pouted a little, his big brown eyes looking at Steve before sighing, "fine." He mumbled something about fierce but it was too inaudible.

That was cute, and clearly, not only Bruce thinks so.

"O-oh," Steve stuttered when Tony looked up, "just don't do it again." His ocean blue eyes dilated for a moment and he sputtered before turning away to hide his flushing face.

Tony didn't notice it but Bruce did, he clenched his fists, nails digging into his flesh. His gaze fixated at the screen as put his specs back on to hide his glowing green eyes. 

Tony was known to be attractive and charismatic around girls, he didn't know guys are in the list too.

"So, big guy." Tony diverted his attention to Bruce who looked back at him earnestly, "you like being called big guy huh." 

"..." yes.

"Hm, so, are you sure you don't wanna visit Stark tower? I promise it's gonna be fun."

Bruce touched his neck but he hesitantly nods his head, "maybe after we finish this." 

"You could move in if you want. "Tony eyes sparkled, " A nuclear physicist and an engineer, we gonna blow things up."

Bruce politely smiled at that, " that would be too much trouble for you?" 

"I'm a lot of things," Tony smirked, " other than being a genius, I'm also a billionaire."  
"That's..true." He nodded his head sheepishly."

Usually, he wouldn't have accepted anything like that but he can't bring himself to reject those Bambi's eyes.

It's almost painful for him to control himself, to not scare him.

After Tony fell from the wormhole—————

"Wow.." Bruce looked around the newly renovated tower, " that's big." 

"Well, it's pretty good to fit you in." Tony lazily sunk into the huge sofa with a glass of champagne as his gaze falls on the scientist.

"Are you drunk?" Bruce frowned at Tony's dazed state, "how many you had before I came?" He slowly walked over and stood in front of the smaller man. 

"Do you like this," Tony raised his champagne up shakily then pointed at himself, "or me?" 

"..I don't drink." Bruce sighed, "so what do you think?" His voice was hoarse as his gaze fixated at Tony's flushed cheeks and cherry pink lips.

Tony sniffed as he rubbed his face against the soft fabric, "me?" 

"....." He caressed Tony's messy brown hair. 

"Urm Hi, Jarvis?" Bruce looked up, his expression changing back to the usual shy one, "do you know which Tony's room is?"

"Good morning Doctor Banner," The AI greeted, " Your room is the second to your right and you can dispose him anywhere you want." 

"Oh." Bruce let out a muffled laugh, “you won’t want him to hear that when he’s sober.”

"I'm just kidding, it's beside your room." The AI sounded almost amused.

—————————-To Be Continued—————————


	3. Chapter 2: A Rival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finally get to have alone time with Tony, but of course, Steve have to come and destroy it.

"You are afraid." Bruce sat at the side of Tony's bed, his eyes a beautiful combination of brown and green. 

He looked at Tony with wonder as his index finger settled on the crook of his bare neck before his gaze riveted on his chest where the heart stays.  
Instead, it's replaced with a metal, blue and cold.

"Afraid?" Tony slurred in his sleep, his brows furrowed but it ceased as Bruce hushed him back to sleep. His rough hand caressed his soft hazel hair with such care as if he is afraid to break a delicate and fragile object.

"You should be."Bruce's voice dropped an octave as his eyes roamed the smaller's man body with a ravenous glance. More than half of his face is concealed in darkness, making it arduous to figure what he is speculating.

"Steven Grant Rogers." Bruce's expression was stony, his eyes narrowed in a disdainful manner.  
Jealousy curled through him, dark and acrid as a faint green crawled into his neck.

"No. Not you." Bruce cooed, fingers brushing Tony's Soft hair when he suddenly jerked, a sign he is waking up.  
.

A few hours later

"Jesus." Tony reluctantly opened his eyes, he struggled to sit up as he lifted a hand to grip his head. "Jarvis, what time is it?" He groaned and almost lunged out of bed when Bruce responded to his question instead of the AI. 

"gosh, you almost gave me a minor heart attack." Tony grasped his heart in a dramatic way as he allowed himself to sink into the soft fabric.

"oh, shall I try to give you a major one next time? Because I would love to." Bruce chuckled, emboldened by how comfortable Tony is with a stranger, or maybe an acquaintance, in his room.

"How brutal," Tony replied blithely, his eyes glittered with amusement and Bruce transfixed got a second before he smiled again.

" Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting for an audience," Jarvis announced, stopping whatever clever remarks Tony is going to say.

"Steve?" Tony eyes widened with surprise, he quickly got up, " Tell him to wait at the lounge, I'll be there in a minute." 

Tony crawled out of the bed with a small yawn, "Brucie bear, you wanna say hi to him first?" 

"I'm fine with that." Bruce replied with a small smile, "we'll wait for you at the lounge then." 

His smile fell as he turned around and the door closed. His eyes dark with a storm raging within, he took a deep breath before adjusting his collar and specs with his classic sheepish smile.

his white shirt tight enough to show off what's hiding under that cloth. He sat at the couch, legs partially opened as he greeted the scientist with a surprised smile.  
"Hi." Bruce nods his head, "so, what are you doing here today?" He asked casually as if he is genuinely curious and nothing more. 

"It's nothing much," Steve's hand went for his neck as a hue of red spread through his cheeks, " fury wanted me to pass Tony a document."

"Oh, I see." Bruce raised his eyebrows as he sat opposite of Steve. "I'm surprised, I thought Fury would just drop Tony an email," Bruce said jokingly, he looked completely relaxed but his fists clenched in his pocket.

"I was going to ask Tony for lunch so why not?" Steve smiled coyly, he quickly stood up when he saw Tony at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey Steve, you look great without that star spangle suit." Tony whistled, his hands went up and down with a "wow" expression. "Remind me to make your suit cooler next time, will you?" 

"Aw, " Steve shrugged with a huge grin that could dazzle anyone, "it's a little old fashioned but come on, it's not that bad." 

“If you say so,” Tony raised his eyebrow and gave Steve a questionable look, “ so what got you here? don’t get me wrong, you’re always welcomed here.” He put his hands up, an attempt to look friendly.

“I wanted to ask if you want some lunch, and Fury just happened to have some stuff for you so here I am, the delivery boy.” 

“Yeah, we could use some lunch.” Tony shrugged, “ what do you say, Brucie-bear?” 

No.

“That would be my pleasure.” Bruce smiled politely, green veins popping out but he hurriedly stifled the anger that’s rising.


End file.
